The Undergraduates
| season= 4 | number= 3 | image= Undergradport.jpg | airdate= September 27, 2010 | writer= Amanda Lasher | director= Norman Buckley | previous= | next= }}'The Undergraduates '''is the 3rd episode of the fourth season and 68th overall. ''Rumor has it S and B changed their relationship status from besties to roomies. Friends or lovers, moving in is risky business. Anytime the rules change, you don't know how they'll change you. We take the risk because the payoff can be so great. But the truth is, we never truly know who we're living with... or the company they keep. Better watch out, kids. Trouble's moving in and it's looking to make the Upper East Side it's bitch. '' ''-Gossip Girl Summary On the first day of school at Columbia, Juliet prevents Serena from joining the Hamilton House sorority. However, Serena and Blair find a way to expose Juliet's sabotaging plans. Georgina finally comes clean to Dan about Milo. Chuck is afraid of introducing Eva to Lily and Rufus, since she doesn't know of his past indiscretions. Recap The episode begins with Blair annoyed that Gossip Girl is down the first day of school. At the VDW's, Serena tells Eric that she's excited for school and glad that Gossip Girl is down. Eric replies that she might be planning something big because the site is only under construction, not deleted. At The Empire, Chuck wakes up alone and briefly panics when Eva isn't next to him. He discovers a note and tracks her down on the roof. She explains she was just observing his world. They start kissing. At Columbia, Blair tells Serena that no Gossip Girl means no Chuck and that she's glad they've brought their divide and conquer strategy home from Paris. Serena wonders where their meeting place will be, and Blair suggests Hamilton House. She explains that any student who think they may have been chosen to join has to find the key master where they will either be accepted or rejected. Serena agrees to go with Blair to find if they're in. At the loft, Rufus arrives to tell Dan that Milo isn't his son. He calls Lily first, who offers her support. Meanwhile at The Empire, Chuck gets a text from Lily telling him to come over because Eric and Rufus are gone. Nate gives him back his Little Black Book, and tells Chuck about Juliet. Chuck throws the book out, and Eva appears. He sends her down to the spa for the morning, and Nate questions if he has told her his life story yet. At Columbia, Blair and Serena enter Hamilton House where they immediately spot Penelope. She points out they key master, who Serena instantly recognizes as Juliet. She acts as if she has no idea who Serena is, until Serena reminds her about their meeting at Dan's. Juliet reaches into her bag and tells them that she has only one key left: marked for Blair Waldorf. At that moment, a Gossip Girl blast comes in, revealing Chuck's new girlfriend and the fact that he went to visit Lily without her. Eric sees the blast, and texts Rufus asking why Chuck is at their building despite not being welcome. Rufus tells Dan he has to leave, they hug, and he takes off. Another blast comes in, which Dan sees on his computer, revealing Georgina is on a beach in St. Bart's. A live stream video shows Blair and Serena at Hamilton House. Juliet asks Serena to leave, since she isn't a member of the group, and she does. At the VDW's, Chuck apologizes to Lily for the Jenny thing and she accepts it. She welcomes him home, but also tells him he hasn't come back to a fan club. He tells her about Eva, and Lily asks when she can meet her. However, she offers to talk to the family and try to make progress on getting them to forgive too. Before Chuck leaves, she suggests bringing Eva to Fashion's Night Out because there will be less pressure and he agrees to come. Outside Hamilton House, Blair follows Serena and offers to drop out. Serena encourages her not to, and says it's more Blair's thing anyway. They make plans to go out to dinner later and part ways. At the loft, Dan is calling every hotel in St. Bart's with no luck. Serena calls, but he tells her they'll have to talk later because he's busy. After they hang up, she runs into Nate and asks him to hang out. He rejects her, saying he's already a part of Hamilton House and can't hang out. At the VDW's, Rufus confronts Lily about having Chuck over. She explains how their meeting went, and tells him about Eva. He thinks about it, then remembers Jenny keeps saying it wasn't Chuck's fault. He agrees to give Chuck another chance. Meanwhile, Chuck is shopping with Eva to help her select a dress for the party. He gets called away to see his lawyer, and leaves her alone to finish. Elsewhere in the store, Juliet and Blair are shopping. Blair asks why Serena didn't get in, and Juliet answers that it may have been an oversight, but isn't she excited to have something that's only hers for once? She leaves to head back to campus, but not before inviting Blair to come by the house for inaugural martinis. Right after, Eva spots Blair and attempts to introduce herself, explaining that Chuck asked her to come to New York with him. Blair is unamused, and tells off Eva to her face before leaving. At the loft, Dan has told Vanessa about Milo, and he also confesses to her that he thinks Georgina isn't coming back. Outside Hamilton House, Blair meets with some members for a drink. During, she gets a call from Serena wondering where she is. Blair lies that she's at home but too tired to go out, and Serena replies that they can meet up the next day. After they hang up, Serena opens her laptop to Gossip Girl: who is live streaming Blair having drinks at the house. The next day, Nate tracks down Juliet and asks when they can go out on a real date. He promises that Serena is out of the picture. Outside the house, Serena waits for Blair. When she arrives, she doesn't deny lying about where she was the night before. She explains that Juliet told her not to say where she was as to not hurt Serena's feelings, and Serena sarcastically remarks that Juliet is the reason she isn't in the house to begin with. Blair if offended that she thinks there's some conspiracy that she didn't get in. She flatly tells her that she didn't get in because the house didn't want her before heading aside. Immediately after, Serena sees a girl walk out of the house, super excited to have just gotten her key. She asks if she just got in, and the girl says yes. As she turns around, she sees Juliet exit the house with Nate before walking off together. That evening, Chuck gets a text from Lily telling him she's excited to meet Eva. Chuck asks if she's ready to go yet, but she emerges still undressed. She tells him she ran into Blair and he tells her that she needs to rise above Blair and her manipulation. Eva worries that once they're at the party, he will see her as a plain girl with nothing charming about her; but he assures her that won't happen. After they talk, she agrees to go with him. At the VDW's, Rufus comes downstairs dressed and ready to go. He runs into Eric, and he explains that he agreed to give Chuck another chance. Still mad at him, Eric lets it slip to Rufus that Chuck attempted to force himself on Jenny (Pilot). Meanwhile, Dan and Vanessa visit Child Protective Services with Milo. He learns that Milo would potentially be put into foster care and bounced from home to home until being adopted. Dan admits that he couldn't let Milo go to foster care, and vows to keep him if Georgina doesn't come back. At Columbia, Serena tracks down Juliet and she accuses her of going to extreme measures to keep Nate. Juliet asks if she's still mad about the key; then explains that she was on the list until the alumni committee got an anonymous phone call from Blair about Serena's role in Pete Fairman's death. She reminds Serena that Blair gets jealous quickly and wouldn't let her win again. At the loft, Dan discusses potential plans with Vanessa on how to care for Milo. She offers to move in to help and he accepts. At Fashion's Night Out, Serena arrives on a mission to find Blair. Penelope and a few other Hamilton House girls direct her to Dian von Furstenberg. She walks off, and the girls prepare to follow and get their phones ready to watch the showdown. Outside, Chuck and Eva arrive. When he sees Lily, Rufus, and Eric, he sends Eva off to get a drink. Lily walks off with another guest, and Chuck approaches Rufus and Eric. They act cold to him, and Chuck is confused, as he thinks Lily spoke to them. Rufus reveals he knows Chuck tried to rape Jenny at one point, and threatens to tell Eva to warn her to get away. He spots Eva, and asks Chuck if that's her. Wanting to protect her, Chuck tells Rufus that she is just another social climber and definitely not his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Juliet catches up with the girls and they show her that Gossip Girl is streaming Blair and Serena's fight live. She decides to broadcast the fight on all the TVs, then goes to find Blair to save her. Followed by the other members, she opens the curtain she assumes they're behind to find the two girls sitting quietly with Dorota. At the loft, Dan tells Milo that he's going to be his dad. A knock comes at the door, and Dan answers it to find Georgina. He tells her he knows she wasn't at the spa and that Milo isn't his son. She begs him to let her explains because someone was trying to kill her. At FNO, Blair tells Juliet that the lie she told would have worked in high school but not now. Juliet plays dumb, and says she has no idea what they're talking about. Blair explains that Dorota filmed their fight earlier and Gossip Girl played it as a favor. Nate arrives and asks what's going on. Juliet says Serena is mad she didn't get a key, but both Blair and Serena explain that she kept her out because of jealousy. She tries to explain again that the alumni board gets to pick who gives the keys, and Serena replies that there is no way they couldn't know anyone on the committee. Juliet says that they can't and they have to remain anonymous, but Lily comes up and says that that's true: until the key master misbehaves. She clarifies that half the members of Bass Industries are part of the committee and that Serena was always on track to be a member. She finishes by asking Juliet for her key. Embarrassed, she hands it over and then walks away. Nate follows but is stopped by Serena. He tells her that he didn't find their little show charming and that after everything, he finally knows now that he's mad at her for what she did. At the loft, Georgina explains that on the plan heading to Minsk (from when she left with Vanya in Rufus Getting Married), she hooked up with a man named Sergi and got pregnant. Things changed when Sergi told his wife Oksana that she was pregnant and threatened to have her killed. She came back when three men named Boris were hired to kill her, then realized that if she could make Oksana believe the baby wasn't Sergi's, it would all be fine. Finally, she says that when she got the paternity test done she labeled the DNA as Dan's, not Sergi's and thanks him for saving her and Milo's life. Dan asks if it's supposed to be flattering, and she says yes, explaining that she reconnected with her parents in therapy and is moving back in. Dan tells her she can't take Milo, but she just says that it isn't his choice because he isn't his son. At that moment, Vanessa arrives home and Dan tells her Milo is going home. At FNO, Lily sits with Chuck and says Rufus told her what happened. She says that she told Rufus that Jenny has already told her about the party and it's not an issue. Chuck spots Eva about to leave and runs to catch her. He apologizes for what he did, then decides to tell her everything about his past. After they talk, he runs into Blair inside. He admits Eva isn't with him anymore, and Blair says she's impressed with how long she lasted. Chuck sees Eva lingering in the background and leaves Blair to talk to her. She admits it was hard hearing about his past but she prefers to believe in the man she knows he can be. They kiss, and Chuck decides to introduce her to his family. Meanwhile, Nate finds Juliet and asks if she really kept Serena out because of him. She admitted that she realized she was going to be around his ex and Nate is surprised, since she's been playing so hard to get. They kiss, and Serena and Blair see. Afterwards, both girls leave. At the loft, Vanessa asks Dan if she should move back to NYU or stay. He tells her that he wants her to stay, and they kiss. At the Waldorf's, Blair and Serena discuss the night's events. Blair mentions that Serena has the best off campus housing, and Serena confusedly asks what she means. She then leads her through her bathroom to another room.. decorated for her. She explains that she put Dorota to work the moment she got home from Paris and invites Serena to move in. She excitedly accepts. At The Empire, Eva begins to unpack her suitcase to begin her life with Chuck. At the loft, Dan and Vanessa begin to bring her boxes in. Finally, Juliet is shown to be visiting a man in jail. She explains to him that the guys were easy to dupe, but the girls are presenting more of a challenge. She promises that they'll get it done, and takes his hand. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey (Credit only, as she does not appear in the episode) * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * David Call as Ben Donovan * Clémence Poésy as Eva Coupeau * Alice Callahan as Jessica Leitenberg * Melissa Fumero as Zoe * Hamish Bowles as Himself * Charlotte Ronson as Herself * Dian von Furstenberg as Herself Soundtrack * Oh Cherie by New York Pony Club * Tighten Up by The Black Keys * Keep Quiet by Hot Chip * One Life Stand by Hot Chip * On The Run by The Lost Patrol * Turn It Up by Alana D * For One Night by Miss Mercury Memorable Quotes 'Blair: '''I don't understand, how can Gossip Girl be down my first day at Columbia? '''Dorota: '''Maybe Gossip Girl get kidnapped? Unstable ex boyfriend lock internet tattletale in basement- '''Blair: '''Dorota! What did I tell you? No more watching ''Law and Order: SVU while you're breastfeeding. ___________________________________ 'Blair: '''You are Serena van der Woodsen. We've been on campus, what, five minutes? I bet there's already an entire frat house filled with guys fighting over you. ___________________________________ '''Nate (to Chuck on Eva): '''So Henry, why have I got the feeling you might not have told her your whole life story? ___________________________________ '''Blair (to Eva): '''You're the one that's gonna end up being hurt, ma biche, and not by me. Chuck will soon realize that it doesn't matter if the dress is couture if the girl is off the rack and then, as with all things that don't fit, you'll be sent back where you came from. Oh, by the way, if I were you? I'd wanna accessorize with some gloves. Not even a manicure can mask those peasant hands. ___________________________________ '''Blair: '''Well.. Dating a prince isn't really different from dating anyone else, except instead of flowers you get diamonds. ___________________________________ '''Nate: '''Serena is out of the picture. '''Juliet: '''Are you sure Serena agrees with that? '''Nate: '''That's why she doesn't get a vote. ___________________________________ '''Chuck (on Blair to Eva): '''She wouldn't waste her breath hurling insults if she didn't think they'd land. She reads people, senses vulnerability.. you just need to be stronger than that. ___________________________________ '''Penelope: '''Nothing makes it a party like a Serena-Blair showdown. ___________________________________ '''Nate: '''Serena, you cheated on me with Dan. And then you dumped me and then you disappeared for the whole summer. Then you come back acting as if nothing's changed. But I did. And I guess it took me until now to realize just how mad I am at you. ___________________________________ '''Dan (after Georgina tells her story): '''So then you escaped to Brooklyn. But this is all just a cover cause you're really a Russian spy like those women from Westchester. '''Georgina: '''No... Not that I wasn't approached, because I was. ___________________________________ '''Eva: '''What do you have to be ashamed of? '''Chuck: '''Everything I did until the day I met you. ___________________________________ '''Blair: '''Once men have tasted caviar, it baffles me how they settle for catfish. ___________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''The Underneath. * This is the first Gossip Girl episode to feature the site as being able to live stream something. * The portrait Penelope shows of her great aunt originally appeared in her bedroom in It's a Wonderful Lie. * This episode is the first appearance of David Call as Ben Donovan and the first appearance of Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai since the season two finale The Goodbye Gossip Girl. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes